The present invention relates to a method of forming a metallic coating layer utilizing media having high energy, and more particularly relates to a method of forming the metallic coating layer utilizing the media having high energy which is capable of employing every kind of solid particulate as coating material.
Hitherto, mechanical plating has been known in public and further has been put into practical use. Regarding the method of plating, an object to be plated, metallic powders as plating material, media and suitable liquid are charged into a container and then plating is carried out by rotating said container in suitable rotating speed.
As the media, a glass or metal ball may be employed. Water, petroleum or a surface active agent added to water may also be employed as liquid.
By rotating the container, metallic powders comprising copper powder etc., are stricken onto the surface of the object to be coated by means of the media. As and as a result, the metallic powders adhere to the surface of the object to be coated so as to gradually increase the thickness thereof, thereby forming a plated layer (a coated layer).
The metallic powders are thus stricken to the surface air-tightly due to the mechanism of cold welding.
The plated layer(coated layer) thus formed has a minute formation with little pin holes and also has superior anticorrosion to that of electric plating for reason that the pin holes are filled up with the metallic powders stricken thereto due to a mechanical element.
Now, the metallic powders employed in the aforementioned mechanical plating as plating material are stricken onto the surface of the object to be coated by means of a certain kind of media. However, a conventional media having striking kinetic energy is low and therefore the metals employed in the metallic plating were limited to soft metals such as copper, zinc, cadmium, alminum or tin etc. Hard metals were difficult to employ.
As described above, hard metals do not adhere air-tightly onto the surface of the object to be coated due to the media having low kinetic energy even when those are stricken thereto. Therefore, it was difficult to form a plated layer (a coated layer) and. Further, since the conventional mechanical plating eventually employs a container, there were difficulties in plating a large sized product.